


A Count's Pet

by 1V1



Series: Apprentice Antics [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Armor Kink, Body Worship, Dom/sub, M/M, Male Apprentice (The Arcana), Masturbation, No Aftercare, Praise Kink, dub-con, sub space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1V1/pseuds/1V1
Summary: Lucio takes from Asra his apprentice... not that said apprentice is unwilling. Just perhaps a bit too wiling and easily used.(no rape, but Dub-con)





	A Count's Pet

“Oh my little pet.” His names for Ash never let the man second guess just what exactly the count felt for him. Contempt, pride in his ability to subjugate, domination over his submission, lust, arrogance, fury and yet a twisted set of affection and adoration. Ash never minded it. He liked being the count’s pet, his perfect little toy. A toy that played with other toys at request and never uttered a single complaint. Never speaking out or against his treatment, but rather relishing the abuse dolled out to him from the count’s many mercurial moods.   
Sharp metal talons raked his scalp as Lucio threaded fingers trough his hair, a reminder how easily he could bring harm to the young magician’s apprentice. Denied Asra, Lucio had set his sights upon a better game, a more thrilling reward. The Magician’s favored, his sweet. For what was more gratifying and satisfying than stealing away the lover of a man who refused you? Not that Ash minded. Ash didn’t particularly care. Asra had been good- too good. Never letting out the darkness Ash craved. Never hurting him, never demeaning him like Lucio did. Never making him beg for his release, for his pleasure. Asra was all soft and soothing. Lucio was rough and dominating. The kind of man that made Ash’s toes curl with his vocal demands and harsh tone. 

“Sweet little pet, are you feeling particularly good today?” Lucio adored him, in his way. Ash always obeyed, he always aimed to please. So never did the count have cause to worry that his plaything would dare disobey or risk his wrath for no reason. The count, in his way, trusted Ash; a thing that Ash adored.  
“Yes master.” He said, the feeling of red desire bubbling low in his gut. Maybe Lucio would reward him with a public display. Dragging him along his routine in nothing but sheer tunics and pants, his groin barely covered by white and gold cloth. He loved being paraded as Lucio’s. He loved being owned.   
“Oh, and just how have you been good my pet? Have you cleaned my things? Polished my armor and swords?” Ash’s entire body hummed. He motioned to the room, smiling, hair sticking to his back, still sweat covered from when Lucio had him canned for nothing more that wanting to.  
“Yes master. I polished everything. Everything but my favorite sword.” The comment drew Lucio’s laughter, a sound Ash never stopped being tired of.   
“Your favorite sword? Well, I would normally allow you to serve me and complete your duty, but there is one armor you failed to polish.” His heart beat franticly. Excitement and fear racing up his spin. Punishment came with pleasure. With Lucio they were one in the same.  
“Have I master? Tell me, and I shall correct my oversight.”   
“So posh, so prim, you serve me even faster than all my couriers. If you wish to please me my dear pet-“ The gold arm he wore lifted, Ash licked his lips at the clawed arm. His count’s magical limb. 

“Polish it.” A movement, and Ash was yanked back from the direction of the oils and cloths. “With your tongue you ingrate.” He hissed and Ash couldn’t help the obedient mewl that left him. He had failed but, if he was good, Lucio would reward him. And Ash loved being so rewarded.

He started with the talons themselves, licking slowly around each digit and joint, careful not to prick his tongue or lips on the sharp tips. The groves of metal were illuminated with magic, a magic Ash could taste each time his tongue dipped in to clean the non-existent dust and grime. As he licked, careful and methodical, He could hear Lucio humming his praise, hear the sound and rustle of cloth. A s he crawled up his master’s form, moving from hand to forearm, he felt a small brush of silky smooth skin, a salty tang in the air.   
Eye opened they moved from their task to see Lucio contentedly stroking his cock in the open air, gazing at Ash like he was amusing.  
“Did I tell you to stop?” He said, grim and threatening. Without pause, Ash resumed his worship, licking and sucking on the cool and warm metal. Copper notes and metallic tangs danced on his taste buds as he worshiped his master’s arm, fingers stroking over the limb like it was an extension of flesh. 

And lo, when he reached the shoulder, Lucio was reaching his own peak. Ash’s cock was hard, so very hard, and climb over the chair, over Lucio, only made him more aware how much he adored these games, these cruel, unfeeling moments where he was nothing more than a toy, a medium for Lucio’s pleasure. 

“Ah, almost done.” The count groaned, eyes focused on his pet magician, his little lover. Ash preened at the thrill of completing his task, resuming his licks and caresses over the metal limb with vigor. His cock throbbed under the sheer pants, his own breath coming in heated bursts as he fought to control himself, control his need. But the count wasn’t one to allow release, not without permission.  
Eyes glassy with bliss at having completed his task, Ash slid down at Lucio’s feet, begging wordlessly for what he so longer to hear.   
“Perfect. You cleaned it wonderfully little one. My sweet sorcerer.” Swallowing his desire, Ash nodded, eyes fixing on the red engorged cock of his master, his lover, his count.   
“But you failed to do so without being asked.” All his bliss left him, a low whine escaping before the sharp claws grabbed his neck. “Do you think you deserve a reward? For doing what you should have done already? Now, look.” Lucio dragged his head to the throbbing cock, drops of pre-cum slicking the bulbous tip.   
“I’m harder than steel and you haven’t earned the right to please me. So-“ Lucio did what Lucio wanted, and in that moment it was stroking himself off as he cut his precious magician’s neck with claws made for killing.   
“Be a good boy, and clean me when I’m finished.” Ash bit his lip, tasting blood as he was forced to watch in pain as Lucio masturbated, the musk of him filling the man’s sense. He wanted to please, to be good, to be wanted and need and-

Salty. Bitter. Sweet. Perfect. Lucio’s orgasm came quickly and it landed across Ash’s face, dots and lines of cream white on his skin. As Lucio let go, Ash moved, lips finding the softening cock and suckling on it, drinking in the seed of his master and lover. Hunger and need, his own cock begged for attention, yet it wouldn’t do, not until the master was satisfied.

Soon enough, Lucio’s cock was clean of sperm, leaving Ash only with the drying stands on his face to indulge in. Lucio just watched, an amused expression on his face while Ash remained lost in his own depravity.   
“Good boy.” He praised, earning him a low hum of contentment from the man who’s neck sported five red cuts. ‘Such a perfect servant, an obedient pet and lover. Do you think I should let you cum now my darling? My sweet Ashy?”   
“Yes.” Ash gasped, the pet name making his heart swell. “Please, please master I-“

 

It took only a word, a single caress of claws on his face to make him find heaven, to feel his own seed stain the front of his pants with his depraved desire given form. Ash’s cry was blissful, happy, and Lucio grinned before standing, tucking himself away as if nothing unsightly or sexual had even occurred.  
“Come my magician.” He smirked, holding out his metal hand.   
“I have a meeting with the consuls and I’d like a bit of a distraction if you would.” Ash, still trembling in the afterglow, shakily nodded, getting up at a slower, more unsteady rate. Yet Lucio waited for him, Lucio didn’t punish him taking longer to regain his balance.

Ash smiled, happy and content. He lived to please Lucio, because, for all the madness, the bloodlust, Lucio gave him what he craved most.   
A place where he could feel that beautiful line where pain was equal to pleasure, where he didn’t have to think.  
Only serve.


End file.
